Step by Step guide to becoming a cursebreaker
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A talk with the Weasley twins in second year gives a (fem) Harry Potter a new career goal, new friends and a new correspondence with there eldest brother. How would a Cursebreaking Harry change everything? A lot of the story may be in the form of letters between her and Bill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. I hope you enjoy

Harry had no idea what so ever what to choose for her third year courses. She was running out of time to make a decision and she wasn't entirely sure what they even involved. Ron was pushing the simple classes, care, divinations and muggle studies, at the same time Hermione was making it seem like there was no way she could manage the others. She found that very statement offensive, she could do anything she wanted to do and was tired of her friends putting down the thought.

That still did not tell her what she should take though, she had no idea what so ever which would be best for her, so she chose to ask the only two people who ever made her feel like she was not stupid. She asked the Weasley twins to meet her in private, Hermione would be against asking them, as would Ron but she wanted someone she knew could help her. They were the first people she considered. "What can we help you with green eyes," Fred asked since her asking them to meet in private was unusual.

She bit her lip uneasily hoping she made the right decision, "I don't know what electives to take and I was hoping that you would help me."

They sat down honored that she would trust them to help. They both knew most people would not even consider them both as people who would be useful. "Well, that depends Harry, what do you want to do with the rest of your life? Do you have any interests for jobs," George asked as she looked at him surprised?

"You don't need to be completely sure, your 12, no one knows exactly what they want to do at twelve but it helps to have some ideas of what you want to do," Fred added, "we wanted to open up a prank shop at 12, so for our electives we chose to split them up, I took Arithmancy and muggle studies, George took Ancient ruins and Care of magical creatures. So, we have a better chance of understanding the best ways to create our products."

She was silent for a moment before admitting, "I don't even know what sort of careers are available beyond ministry worker, healer, teacher or aurora."

"Damn, they cancelled the second-year career thing because of the attacks," Fred said cringing, they should have continued it. It was one of the most important aspects of second year and extremely useful in course selections, "Well, there are a lot of options in the wizarding world. You could become a master in a subject and work directly with it, so like potion master and making potions for Mongoes, infirmary's, apothecary's as well as creating new potions."

"The same works in all subject, creating charmed objects to sell, that sort of thing, herbologists work in greenhouses growing plants for potions, just to have, that sort of thing."

"Ministry workers is not just a group, there is secretary's, head of departments, hundreds of jobs available, dad works on muggle objects, to keep track of charmed objects that are often used to attack muggles, to adapt things."

"There are the unspeakable who work in the ministry but not for the ministry, I'd say that's a bit like muggle spy's as well as inventers, researchers."

"there are people who work with animals like dragons. Our brother does that but also with hippogriffs or any sort of creature."

"You could own your own business, work as a clerk for an existing business."

"Curse breakers, warders, ward breakers both under the ministry and under Gringotts."

"There is also journalists, photographers, editors, writers, musicians, theatre actresses, directors, bankers"

"Literally everything in the muggle world and then some," they finished together.

She looked at them shocked having never realized there were that many job options available. Everyone had seemed to push her towards aurora force but never really anything else. "Merlin," she said finally, "How could anyone ever decide between all that?"

"You don't have to decide immediately," Fred stated gently realizing how overwhelming it sounded, they had always known what they wanted so they didn't have to worry about it. "You can look into areas you are interested in, keep your options open. Do you have any thoughts?"

Ron and Hermione had mocked her on it but she had a strong feeling that the twins wouldn't do the same. "I want a job that will let me travel the world, see new places but also help people. I don't really want to work under the ministry, but I really like the goblins I know."

The twins weren't at all surprised, only Harry could say that so easily, she liked the goblins she knew. Most people never got close to knowing goblins. "Well, that's a lot of options, you can do a private travel journals or do it through a current journal. Warding, Curse breaking, ward breaking through the goblins allows travel, so does more advanced herbology collection," George stated.

"The electives available are Divinations, Mugglestudies, Care of Magical creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Fred reminded, "Muggle studies is pointless for a muggle raised student, Divinations is useless as well, no point in that class the teachers a fraud. If we were you we would choose Care, Ruins and Arithmancy. It will give you a lot of options."

She grinned seeing how useful their suggestions were, "Do you think I will be able to manage three though?"

"More then, you're a bright lass, you're not like Granger, she regurgitates information, you try to understand it, that will help ye, you can even drop one if you find you don't like it," Fred returned with a grin.

"You can preorder the introductions to ancient ruins and introduction to Arithmancy books on Owl Order, read ahead. It's the best way to begin the class. Just read into it, research them. it's a good kickstart to your classes," George suggested. He pulled the owl order out of his bag since he had one for prank books he wanted. It took him a moment of riffling through them to pick it out. He laid it out on the desk, "to see what you think about it, I would get the introduction books, plus the books that the third years use which are these two. Care, you will have to wait since they are getting new books."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, "I'll do that."

"Glad we could help," they said together.


	2. Chapter 2

HHH

Harry took the note and package from an owl she had never seen before. However, once she took it, she easily recognized the writing on it.

 _ **Harryberry**_

 _ **Snidget**_

 _ **greeneyes**_

 _ **Seeker**_

 _ **If you haven't guessed it is we, the great and amazing Weasley twins who shell brighten up your dreadful summer with the Dursleys."**_

 _ **Dreadful people they are right Fred**_

 _ **Too true George**_

 _ **Well sadly we cannot visit you, we are in Egypt with our brother Bill.**_

 _ **Who if we did not mention before is a curse breaker for Gringotts, he's currently stationed in Egypt working on breaking curses on ancient tombs that hold goblin relics**_

 _ **Even we find that completely awesome**_

 _ **We mentioned that we had a friend who was curious about Curse breaking and goblin work, apparently it's rare to find someone interested since he seemed impressed.**_

 _ **Most people prefer the ministry**_

 _ **No idea why**_

 _ **foolish of them it is**_

 _ **But we are off track, we were talking to him about how you were interested**_

 _ **We didn't give names, just that we had a friend who was picking electives and was interested in maybe working with the goblins and possibly curse breaking or warding the lot**_

 _ **And he said that if you wanted more information, he would be happy to write to you.**_

 _ **We spoke for you, hope you don't mind since we know you hate that**_

 _ **But we told him that you would most definitely like to hear more about the field and the work he does**_

 _ **He also sent you some of the books he bought when he was first interested in curse breaking since they hold what is needed and some simple warding facts**_

 _ **and a whole lot more that just went over our heads**_

 _ **So enjoy reading them, they are surely an improvement from your current summer with the Dursleys.**_

 _ **Though we don't know why you don't just summon the night bus with a wave of your wand after sunset out by the road**_

 _ **and go stay at the cauldron for the rest of the summer since your guardians are bastards**_

 _ **If you take that advice, then don't let anyone know we gave it just for our own personal safety**_

 _ **okay we figure this is enough letter**_

 _ **have fun reading Bills letter and the books**_

 _ **If you escape the Dursleys have fun and don't do anything too crazy**_

 _ **your favorite twins**_

 _ **and favorite Weasleys**_

 _ **(Don't worry we won't tell Ron and Ginny)**_

 _ **((Actually we probably will))**_

 _ **the wonderful**_

 _ **amazing**_

 _ **brilliant**_

 _ **bow worthy**_

 _ **Weasley twins**_

 **PS. Write us back, this owl use to long trips but it will need a few hours rest anyways so you misawell send a letter back with him, his names Desquick**

 **Don't ask bill named him so it's not our fault.**

Harry couldn't help it, she had to laugh. That was just so the twins, even writing they twin talked. There was very little difference between lines, but it had the same feel that there talking did. The back and forth, finishing each other's sentences. It was brilliant of them and she appreciated there thought more than they could even imagine.

She got Desquick a drink and some food before opening bills letter.

 _ **Dear friend of twins**_

 _ **Sorry, they for some reason would not give me your name. No idea why but then again, its Fred and George and they could be doing it just for the hell of it and a few laughs. It's something the twins would do so you are currently dubbed friend of twins. Or perhaps interested curse worker. I will maybe figure something to call you by the end of the letter.**_

 _ **They mentioned that you were interested in possibly working with the goblins. Something about liking the goblins you know, then again, it's a rarity that people give the goblins a chance or that you get a chance to know goblins. That might have been the twins being the twins. Either way I would like to say that the goblins are very good to their workers.**_

 _ **Curse breaking is my current position though I do hold a warder's license and ward breaking license. Under Gringotts, they make sure you have all three for safety reasons though my position is curse breaking and the majority of my work involves curse breaking. It's by far one of the most interesting jobs available and there is never a dull day as long as you enjoy your work.**_

 _ **The classes that are most important to take at Hogwarts for curse breaking is ruins, arithmancy and charms. It is also very important to get some knowledge in care of magical creatures (you never know what you may run into) and there's also a lot of work that requires some knowledge in herbology, potions and transfigurations. Curse breakers are required to have a variety of skills.**_

 _ **In the ministry, there is only a ruin and arithmancy requirement, the goblins do expect a bit more from there workers and are also a higher caliber of curse breakers able to handle more work. In Europe, only three or four people apply to be a curse breaker with Gringotts every year. Only 1 of them on average make it through training once they find out how much work it is. After training though, the work is well worth it.**_

 _ **Gringotts allows you to travel the world which the twins mentioned you were interested in. I have been stationed in Egypt for two years and am scheduled to be here for another three. Prior to Egypt I spent six months in India, a year in Japan and six months in Russia. My training I did in a number of country in Africa. You can request a stationary position or a travelers one, they are usually pretty good at keeping you going.**_

 _ **Also, Gringotts pays amazing, just thought I should give you that incentive. Gringotts pays 4 times the ministry because it needs something to draw in people willing to do the work, they are very good to their employees and the work is always interesting. A lot of people don't think that of goblins. In reality, the goblins are good to employees. Once you're an employee, they sort of accept you into their ranks and they take care of their own.**_

 _ **These books are the ones I was suggested when I was in curse breaking training to make sure it is what I wanted to do. I sent you four, one is intro to curse breaking, intro to warding and intro to ward breaking. It gives an overview of the jobs and what you do. They are the best that's available (they need to be improved but it is useful to read) the fourth is a book on runic configurations. it's a bit advanced for a third year but it can show you what you will end up able to do. They are good ruins to use for wards and everything you can imagine.**_

 _ **If you have any questions at all, feel free to owl me. I'd be happy to help any friend of the twins and I am sure the goblins would be happy with the introduction to the position. They are always interested in anyone willing to work with them. They may seem tough greedy and mean but the goblins I work with are pretty friendly once you get to know them.**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Bill Weasley**_

Harry put the letters away before looking through the books. "What do you think Hedwig, shell we take the twins advice and get the hell out of here before Aunt Marge shows up in a week?"

The owl hooted its agreement as Harry got out parchment.

 **Fred**

 **George**

 **The human bludgers themselves**

 **First, I would like to say thank you, it means a lot to me that you would take the time to make my summer brighter (it really did) as well as the fact that you spoke to Bill for me. I completely forgot your brother worked for the goblins. What he said, and the books are going to be really helpful.**

 **I am already loving the subjects, thank you for suggesting I get the books early. It means a lot since now I know I am interested in the subject. the things you can do for ruins, just writing and then the wards and things, its super interesting. You really helped me with my decision so thank you thank you thank you.**

 **I also decided that I am going to take your other advice and no I won't tell anyone you suggested it to me. Off to the cauldron I go tonight. It will give me a better chance to study some more and well, potions is a must so I have to get better at it which means practice. It would be easier if I did not have the old bat leering over my shoulder trying to sabotage me. Oh well, only Owls count and if I work my butt off I should be able to do well.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you again for everything, you both really helped me and honestly, your letter brightened up my summer. I was bored out of my mind and miserable. You guys are the best.**

 **Your favorite Seeker**

 **Harry**

 **Dear Bill**

 **Thank you for the books and the information, I didn't think the twins would mention it to you but it means a lot. You definitely helped spike my interest in becoming a Gringotts employee. I think the goblins are much more reasonable then the ministry and a bit of hard work never killed anyone.**

 **The books are beyond amazing, I have just looked through them, but I cannot wait to read them in depth. Your job sounds absolutely amazing and just the thought of travelling the world to work is amazing. You are beyond lucky for working in Egypt with the pyramids and everything.**

 **I do have a couple questions for you, if I am a bother, you don't have to answer them, but you have managed to spike my interest.**

 **Does Gringotts higher for the separate positions if everyone is required to be licensed in all three? Do they have people who focus in the other two fields like you focus in curse breaking itself?**

 **What sort of curses have you broken with your work? Is there a large variety of curses that you learn to break?**

 **What does it take to get a license in these three fields and what is Gringotts highering practices?**

 **Would an Owl in some of the subjects you mentioned such as herbology and care be good enough or would it be better to go for NEWTS in them? Which subjects are held in ore importance in curse breaking?**

 **Thank you so much for your letter and the books, I really appreciate them and if it's too much of a bother, you don't have to answer the questions. I am sure you have better things to do like making sure the twins don't put any of their brothers or sister into pyramids.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Friend of the twins**

 **(I can't ruin the twins fun by saying my name)**

Harry took the evening to pack her things and make sure she had everything ready to go. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing it. It was exciting but also terrifying. Still, she went to the Dursleys who glared at her disgustedly. "What do you want girl," Vernon demanded.

"If you sign my permission slip, I will take the night bus and you will not have to see me until next summer," Harry said shocking them. "I will go get a room in diagon alley for the next two months and you won't have to see me."

There was absolutely no hesitation, "Give me the form," he ordered taking it and signing it. "Hurry up then, get out girl."

She should have been hurt, her only family wanting to get rid of her, but she was just relieved as she went back to her room and brought the two owls and her trunk with her as she summoned the night bus. She was free. A summer without the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Anything you can recognize is sadly not owned by me. I am amazed at the support I've gotten so far for this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

HHH

Harry went into Gringotts and saw Griphook working one of the cashes, she chose that one and waited until he was free. "Hello Griphook, how are you today," she said happily, she found she was a lot happier not that she was gone from the Dursleys. Everything just seemed better since she had escaped her relatives.

"Miss Potter, I am well," he said finding her an amusing child. She did not react how most children would to goblins. She was respectful, but it wasn't fake. She was curious about everything. She also had the heart of a warrior if the rumors were true. Something that every goblin could respect. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to go to my vault and I also was wondering if I could ask you a few questions on the way."

He looked intrigued but took her on the carts, "what is it you wish to ask."

"I recently was told about possible job opportunities Gringotts offers, I know I am only 12, well almost thirteen but I was curious about how you apply." Ever since being told about the opportunity to work with the goblins, she was excited. They didn't treat her like a celebrity, just a person. To them she was normal.

That had been the last thing he was expecting to hear form the witch, "Which jobs?"

"Well, I don't know which for sure, but I was thinking along the lines of curse breaking, warding and ward breaking. I am interested in the field and honestly, Gringotts sounds more appealing than the ministry," she stated as they reached her vault and she filled her money pouches.

"I see, well most do so through applications after graduation, however if following your OWLs you're still interested, you can come speak to any of the goblins and they will take you for an interview and inform you of what you need to do to better prepare for Gringotts training."

She grinned happily, "Thanks Griphook. I'll definitely be seeing you then."

"May I suggest a few books to prepare yourself and answer any questions you may have," he said since having a good relationship with one of their more unique clientele would be worth wild. he found the Potter girl interesting and would prefer it if she followed them to the field. She seemed bright and they were always in desperate need for new members of the three groups.

She lit up at the thought, "I would really appreciate that Griphook, you are the best. I got some books from Bill Weasley, he's one of your curse breakers but anything else would be amazing."

He got her a pile of books and they spoke for a while before she left. He would wait until she approached them again to inform the higher ups of her interest, but he would cultivate it.

HHH

 _ **Hello Runes**_

 _ **Yes, I have decided your name shell be Runes, I can't keep calling you friend of twins, now can I? Now this is absolutely no bother at all, I am glad that I can answer some questions for you. Besides it gives me a chance to talk about one of my favorite topics to someone whose interested in the same thing I am.**_

 _ **Now I hope I can answer your questions effectively. I am not an expert in all things Gringotts, but I am hopefully able to give you the information you want.**_

 _ **Gringotts does higher for the different positions. There is a license and then there is levels for each position. A license is all the ministry requires for you to do the jobs, it would be a level 5 in Gringotts terms. They will allow those with a license to do the job but only if there is no one else. Every team has multiple people with each position, A level 1 or team leader, and those under them. At least one of each job at a Level 1 position is necessary on a team unless they just can't get the people to fill the spots. Currently there are three level one curse breakers. Three level one ward breakers and two level one warders. That causes a lot of problems since there is only so many jobs that can be on the go at any given time.**_

 _ **The levels are how your judged. A newbie position is a level five. That's after initial training when you have a license in the fields. Then you specialize and through each training level, you improve. I am a Level three curse breaker. This means that I have finished my apprenticeship (level 4) and am able to work on my own. I still however need a higher-level curse breaker on my team since I don't have the experience most have. You need five years to move up a level and to take a proficiency exam. I can take my exam in two months. Then I will be a Level two. That means only level one's can tell me what to do and I am allowed to work on my own but I need to be a Level one to lead a team. It takes 2 years for apprenticeship, 5 years to move from level 3 to level 2, then you have 2 years before you can take the level one exams. These are the average. Some people that prove themselves can move faster but some people it takes ten or more years to move levels if you fail the exams enough. I've seen some people remain permanently on Level 3.**_

 _ **There are so many different curses you would not even be able to imagine. Some of them are common like repelling curses but others you can find are rare and they are interwoven with the wards (which is why you need some knowledge in all the fields). I've broken curses that mimic the cruciotus curse, ones that turn people into beasts, death curses and pain curses. Everything you can imagine. (I sent you some names of books that actually describe some curses that are used on the other parchment).**_

 _ **Well, Gringotts highering practices are usually through an application after graduation, I don't know any other way. They give you necessary tasks you must be capable of doing and train you under three people for your first six months or until your proficient in the needed subjects for the license. It involves a lot of studying and practical work. Then you go under someone in your specific field and work under a team for two years where they will teach you the needed things for the field (moving you from level 4 to 3,) then everything else is on you to learn on your own.**_

 _ **Your next question was on subjects. (I have your letter beside me to answer your questions, I don't have that good of a memory). I would recommend getting a descent graded OWL in all subjects you are required to take and your electives. (Hopefully you chose runes and arithmancy at the very least though I also recommend Care of Magical Creatures). At least an EE in Herbology, potions, transfigurations, Care and Charms would be best. You should definitely push for a Newt in Runes, Arithmancy, Transfigurations and Charms. Potions is also useful, so is herbology and Care, you can pick one of any of those and be well off. Runes, Arithmancy and Charms are the most important.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the books, which did you find the most interesting? I'd love to know how you are finding the fields. Also what are you thinking of Runes and Arithmancy. I find the goblinic ruinic structures the most interesting just because of the history behind them and everything the magic beneath them allows you to do. Do you have a favorite or are you just getting started?**_

 _ **You should definitely write me back, I'm interested in what you are thinking about the subjects. Don't be afraid to ask more questions, I would love to answer anything you ask. I don't get the chance to talk much about it. My brothers are too focused on everything else. Only Percy and the twins even pretend to listen. Charlie is a dragon brain and I guess Ron and Ginny are just too young to show interest. (then again, Fred and George mentioned you were picking electives, I guess that makes you in Ron's year.)**_

 _ **Sincerely Bill.**_

 _ **Harry grabbed a quill and parchment deciding to write him back right away. She found everything he was speaking about fascinating and wasn't going to lose this chance.**_

 _ **Dear Curses**_

 _ **I have decided if you're going to call me runes, you shell be curses even though I know who you are. It's only fair. thank you so much for writing me back and answering my questions.**_

 _ **I finished reading all the books you sent me, and I have to admit, I have absolutely no idea which I prefer. All the subjects seem so fascinating and I don't know how you could pick which to go further into. Then again, I guess since you have a license in each you are technically only choosing which you work closer to. They are absolutely brilliant, and I cannot wait to get into the classes and actually learn beyond just reading.**_

 _ **I never knew that there was this sort of magic (I am muggle raised) so its fascinating to read about just everything that it is capable of.**_

 _ **From what I have read (and remember I am only 12 and haven't taken the classes) I definitely am interested in goblinic runes but then again how do you choose your favorite. the magical styles and the intent behind each of them is so fascinating it is hard to decide.**_

 _ **Which makes me think of a question. Can you mix runic structures? Can you match different runes from different styles and put them together? I haven't read anything about that yet, but it would be interesting to know.**_

 _ **In the Hogwarts introduction ruin books, it only covers three different forms of ruin structures, but I've noticed there is over ten in the books you've sent me. are there different levels of runic styles? Are some more complicated than others?**_

 _ **One last question before I let Desquick fly home to you, it is in reference to arithmancy. Seeing as how closely related Arithmancy and Runes are to each other and how both are needed for spell design and warding, ward breaking and curse breaking. Why are they used as separate electives instead of two needed to take together? I don't think that I could take one without the other as they seem so interlinked?**_

 _ **I hope you are having a good time having your family visit in Egypt.**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Runes**_

 _ **HHHH**_

 _ **Dear Runes**_

 _ **For someone who has not taken the class yet, you already sound extremely advanced and knowledgeable within the field. To answer your first question, yes you can mix runic structures but that is outside of Hogwarts curriculum as it takes a high knowledge of each of the different runic structures and an aptitude for ruin crafting. I'd say its level 2 in the different fields. I've just recently begun working on mixing runes or unmixing runes done by others. It is a lot more work than using separate structures, but you do find it on really ancient curses/ward systems.**_

 _ **I wouldn't claim that some styles are more difficult in all cases, some runic styles are far more complex and difficult to work but most are pretty equal on difficulty level. Only about four styles I would label as super complex. The way they do it is purely for memorization, they don't expect 13-year-old's to be able to remember ten different styles, so they start with one or two each year and then increase the knowledge at each year level. You will probably cover the three of them before OWLS and six more before NEWTS. That's what we did when I was at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **There are about 25 different runic styles. Personally, I know the 9 main ones taught at Hogwarts and 6 others. They are the most commonly used but since there are so many styles, most teams are made by those who know different styles of runes in order to increase productively. My partner knows four that I don't know, and I know five he doesn't, It allows us to better work together. Memorizing entire runic styles is difficult and no easy task. It's rare to memorize a full style, most just know the majority of the most commonly used and then use a runic transcriber to translate the lesser used ones. That leaves a lot of work. I'd recommend getting a runic dictionary. They are not required for classes but are extremely useful for memorization. I wish I got one in third year, but I didn't figure that out until fifth year.**_

 _ **Your right about how interconnected Arithmancy and Runes are. Most people choose to take both, but it is not seen as necessary since they are interlinked more in advanced work beyond Hogwarts level. They are also considered two of the more difficult subjects due to the amount of work needed. Mugglestudies and Divination are the studies for slackers, Runes and Arithmancy require actual work and thinking so most avoid them. I must admit, I am impressed about your knowledge of spell crafting and the needs of having both interlinking for warding. That is advanced for someone who hasn't taken the class.**_

 _ **We have mostly spoken about runes, what are your thoughts on arithmancy. I know you mentioned being muggle raised, is it similar to muggle maths? (Heard about that from a muggleborn friend of mine but since she never took the class she couldn't tell me). I know there are differences when focused on magically powerful numbers, but I am curious on whether there are any similarities to muggle math's at all.**_

 _ **Now your statement about my family, love them but if I have to keep the twins from shoving Ron into another pyramid I am going to scream! then again, your probably use to their chaos. Hope your enjoying your summer away from school work**_

 _ **Curses**_

 _ **(Cute name choice, I will accept it)**_

 _ **HHH**_

 _ **Dear Curses**_

 _ **From what I can tell, there is some similarities between arithmancy and math's but they are very slight. Adventons is similar to additions and Tereksi is similar to subtraction. Also, Connections is similar to multiplication and detractions is similar to division. I think I will have an easy time first year since it just seems to be reteaching what I already learnt. The magically powerful numbers is the difference or putting things together to reach the magically powerful numbers is also different.**_

 _ **Muggles clearly don't have magically powerful numbers but how you reach these points is similar to muggle maths. I am sure it will get more complicated in upper years but there is definitely similarities that can be found. (take it I still haven't taken the class, this is just what I have learnt from reading the books the twins recommended).**_

 _ **I have to admit, I like arithmancy, I enjoyed maths in primary school, I never even considered them connected before I read these books but there are a lot of similarities. Though muggles never touch on the reasons wizards use arithmancy for example the necessary separation between runic powers and the needed call points to fallow necessary arithmetic sequences to keep from over or underpowering a runic structure. or using numbers to divine the future.**_

 _ **I just realized I almost sounded like a Ravenclaw there, I think my friends would be absolutely shocked to see me take so much interest into classwork especially during the summer. I just find these two subjects fascinating and I am so glad I took them instead of Divinations. I also took Care of Magical Creatures, just for the record, I don't think I mentioned that. then again, I think Hagrids teaching this year which will be brilliant. There's a bit of terror there though, he thinks that cerberi and dragons make good pets.**_

 _ **Now that I got you talking about Arithmancy and previously mentioned spell design. Does spell design play a role in your work at all? Or perhaps actually designing wards?**_

 _ **Good luck dealing with the twins and the rest of your siblings. If worst comes to worse, hit the twins with a prank. That usually gets them quiet or give them a puzzle or prank idea to get them to behave. Bribery can work wonders.**_

 _ **Runes**_

 _ **HHH**_

 _ **Dear Runes**_

 _ **I am going to make a quote here, I have to bring it up since it is absolutely mindboggling that you came to this conclusion. I admit I am officially impressed at your knowledge base for someone not even in their third year. "the necessary separation between runic powers and the needed call points to fallow necessary arithmetic sequences to keep from over or underpowering a runic structure."**_

 _ **Are you seriously just beginning in these classes since most don't come to that assumption before fifth year easily. You are either going to absolutely love the classes or find them boring. Are you sure you are a third year? You don't sound like any 12 or 13 year old I've known. I doubt I could get Ron or Ginny even to that point of interest. they zone me out after a few words.**_

 _ **It's interesting to see how connected arithmancy is to math's. I guess in a way that explains why muggleraised students find it so much easier when they are getting started. They already have previous knowledge in the field.**_

 _ **Also, with Hagrid teaching, I am sure that you will be prepared for everything these jobs could throw at you. His friends/pets are absolutely terrifying, but they are worse than anything you would be likely to meet on this job so you're at least safe there.**_

 _ **Ward design is a part of warding though the most commonly used ward systems are ones someone else designed decades ago. There are some really advanced Level ones who swear by their own ward designs though. Also spell design does play a role in curse breaking since some curses are never before seen and you need to design a counter to set them off without killing everyone, (that would be very bad business).**_

 _ **Hogwarts offers a club/class. It's called Magical Theory and it is not on the usual roster but its available. Most don't get involved till third year or higher, I think your arithmancy teacher may recommend it but if you have any interest in spell design or actually magic in general which you seem to, it is an interesting club. I wish I took advantage of it when I was at Hogwarts. Also, I heard from another Hogwarts graduate that Ancient studies is interesting and useful for the class. It's a class without the homework on most occasions. Its called a club but is ran more like an interactive classroom.**_

 _ **Seeing as you're a soon to be third year, I am curious about what's your favorite classes you've already taken and how you came about becoming interest in these fields? In your next letter you should tell me a bit about yourself.**_

 _ **Curses**_

HHH

 _ **Curses**_

 _ **Well, a bit about myself. Well I am officially interested in Runes and Arithmancy, you can thank the twins for that. I was worried about course selection and asked them since they are going into their fifth year and had to already go through that. We talked it through, the made suggestions and I fell in love with the subjects.**_

 _ **I am interested in working with Gringotts since when we went through the subjects, the twins told me everything that you could do for jobs (job orientation was cancelled due to the petrification's). They caught my interest with ward breaking, warding, curse breaking and the lot after I realized I could work with the goblins. (I like the goblins I have had the pleasure of speaking to). After researching more on the jobs, your books, some goblin talks and learning about runes and arithmancy, this is definitely where my job focus is.**_

 _ **Other class wise I would have to say that potions is my favorite subject matter (hate the professor, he seems to get enjoyment out of our failure) and my best class is DADA (again the professors really suck). If I had to judge by the professors, I would have to choose Charms because Professor Flitwick is awesome and you can tell he cares about the students and takes the time to make sure they succeed.**_

 _ **Now about me personally, I like quidditch and flying, I am muggle raised but I am a half blood. I am a Gryffindor student and a girl, (I hope you figured that out by now, I don't know if I said that or the twins did). I am 13 now and I have an owl as a friend (I say pet she will peck me to death.)**_

 _ **I will admit it now, I am not the best student, I intend to try a lot harder this year now that it has my interest spiked but well, the last two years were stressful and a bit of a culture shock.**_

 _ **What about you? What are your likes, dislikes and what got you interested in curse breaking?**_

 _ **Runes**_


End file.
